Never Say Never (stylebrose)
by mobina.afsahizadeh
Summary: AJ had one year full of drama on WWE... deanambrose/ajstyles


1: I really want to things get cleaner between us

If anybody would told him he will be here like this one year later he never believe them , one year ago he was happy with his life with his friends and family he never wanted anything to change but after he saw him , he knew that he wants to change and live a new life but now he just chuckle to what he was wanted and he was thinking.

Right now he was in his car pressing his palm on wheel as hard as he could , because the hurt in his heart was just killing him , the pain of the scars that he left in his soul was pouring his body and making him to shiver , the thousands of quastion just ponding in his head , wasn't his love enough for him ? What mistake that he make? What did he do wrong ? why he want to left him like this ? Everything that he done for him was even meant to him ?

He pulled car in parking of the tall apartmant in Vegas to go to his home what they called it their home he went to elevator and push the 29 number in the wall and butten changed to green as elevator was moving he squeezed his eyes shut for long moment and lost in his memories he remembered every kiss on his lips in this elevartor , every night after the long flight , tired and exhausted the only thing he wanted was just to fall in to those arms and close his eyes .

The elevator stopped right in front of the big white wooden door his weight became heavier as he made his way to the door , search for the key on his leather jacket pocket and pulled it out and opened the door slowly , his eyes squeezed shut very fast as heard the sound came from bedroom and tears rolled on his cheecks as his body leaning against the wall, he has been in this situation once , moaning and slap of the their body full the house .

He didn't want to stand there and listen to them .

"Dean..."

"Dean..."

"oh , fuck Dean ...I love you"

His voice making his stomack twist , made want to vomit , his cheecks burned with tears , he want to pass out right there , he want to hate Dean but he just couldn't after all , after all he damage he caused on his soul , after he hurt him this bad he only wanted Dean .

He was that lost in his thoughts to realized the bedroom door swung open .

"AJ... What do you want?"

AJ opened his icy deep blue eyes to met his ex-lover , Dean was leaning against the bedroom door frame as th half burn cigarette was between his liped and blew the smoke , he was on his jeans and white v-neck shirt . AJ love him with everything he done to him after he fucked another man in their bedroom , on their bed , he didn't know why he was even want to persistence again he didn't want to leave he didn't want to lost this game to someone like Roman he didn't want to lose Dean , he want to keep him.

He sighned and look at the floor " I..I want to...Dean ...why?"his voice was full of emotion that he couldn't mantion he only came here to pack his things but he didn't want to leave , he want to win Dean over, he want to Dean became only his.

"AJ... I'm so ..."

AJ interupted him with his sharp words " I don't want your apology , I don't want you to tell me that things didn't what thay seem , I don't want your stupid excuses anymore , I want you to tell me why ? "

Dean flowed as he went closer to AJ " can we talk later...please"

AJ eyes rolled to the bedroom door , his body burned with anger as he look at that toned body bronze skin and that freaking pretty face of Roman "Dean you told me that he leave "Roman said.

SLAP

Dean's cheek became red and swollen as AJ bawled and stared straight at his eyes " really Dean ... You want to leave me because of him... Who's here because his Rock's causin , who's destroyed you and swip away your chanses , who's people can't stant him because his a dishonest and ..."

Dean intrupted him as he yelled " shut the fuck up Allen"

AJ's heart drop in his stomack when Dean yelled his name after those words.Dean took deep breath " go home AJ ... Just go ".

11 month ago : flashback

AJ was on his lockeroom and wore his out fit ، his minds was million miles away from there , why he was trying this hard to proove his feeling ? What made him to think about Dean in that way ? He was tired of Dean's sundry signals.

AJ feels a hand on his shoulder as he graped his bag .

"you wanna hang out with me and luke ...we're going to..."Karl gave up when he saw the pale look in AJ's face " you okey man? "

AJ shrugged as he looked at white earthenware floor , he hates to lie about his emotion , he wasn't okey , he wasn't okey at all.

Karl shook AJ by his shoulder " come to bar with us we can talk "

AJ shook his head and chuckled "It's not something that I want to talk about...you ..."

AJ's eyes wided as he heard the voice intrupted his words "Allen are you here?"he blushed slightly as he heard his name leave Dean's mounth , his cheeck was red when he look droped on the floor from Karl.

Karl turned his body to look at Dean , he was all sweaty and he was still on his ring gear and WWE world championship hanged on his right hand "Allen,huh?"Karl said.

AJ bag droped from his shoulder to his hand as he spoke in low voice" I'm here ...Dean..."he likes the way Dean's name taste on his lips when he said it loudly.

Dean completely ignored Karl and sat on the bench on the lockeroom and placed belt on his leg" I want to talk to you do you..."

AJ didn't even wait to Dean complete his sentanse "sure"

Karl eyes wided at AJ word and action he never was this off gaurd arount anybody he shoot AJ an evil look who's smiled widly and his eyes were shined with happyness " I better go "Karl said , as Dean stood up and get closer to AJ.

"I really want to things get cleaner between us you know?"Dean's voice was uneasy , and he was so close to AJ's personal space , too close for a co-worker even a friend.

Karl went out as Dean stared into those icy blue orbs for the answer "okeeeey...we can go to bar with my car I don't know if you want"

Dean grined"I'll be ready "

_


End file.
